


Sunday Snacking

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihara spends an afternoon with Bunta, his family, and snacks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Snacking

Kirihara was saving himself, just like his mother and the school nurse told him to. He was going to be married and safe and Marui-senpai and he would adopt a little girl that they could both spoil. Marui-kun would be adopted into Kirihara's family and everything would be wonderful.

That was Akaya's plan.

Marui's plan was to strip down to his boxer shorts and slum around the house, even when Marui's family was home. Even when it was hot and sweat was coating Marui's body like mist from a fog. Even when Marui-senpai insisted on always having a popsicle or ice cream in hand, despite the fact that Akaya warned him that too many sweets in the summer was bad for him and was going to make him fat and ugly.

"Have a popsicle, Kirihara-kun." Marui's mother handed Kirihara a lime popsicle. Her solution to everything seemed to be feeding people. No wonder Marui-senpai was the way he was.

Ryuichi and Hiroki, Bunta's twin younger brothers, were watching everything Kirihara did. And smirking. Ten year olds shouldn't smirk like that, but the smirking was probably hereditary, too. Bunta did it all the time.

"He's probably thinking about Bunta when he eats that," Ryuichi whispered, pointing to Kirihara.

Akaya growled and snapped off the top of the popsicle with his teeth. Marui's brothers caught Marui and Kirihara kissing and, though threatened into silence, they took every opportunity to make Kirihara feel uncomfortable.

"Lesson number one for the day, guys: sound travels. Now scram." Bunta, lounging on the couch, threw a popsicle stick at his huddled brothers. "My family sucks," he grumbled.

Kirihara sat in the only chair that didn't have a good view of Marui's thighs, an old wicker rocker. "Just your brothers," he said. He didn't want to insult Bunta's parents. They were cool.

Marui looped a leg over the back of the couch and continued to suckle his popsicle. "Think there's anything on TV?" he asked, reaching a hand out blindly to get the remote from the coffee table.

"TV sucks on Sundays." Kirihara averted his gaze to the carpet. The thighs he was trying very hard not to look at were making every attempt to draw him in. He was not Niou-senpai. He could keep his hands to himself and behave.

Don't be Niou. Don't be Niou.

"We could watch a movie or something." Bunta curled up and squinted at the small shelf of DVDs next to the television. "Anything you wanna watch?"

A lot of girls said Marui's hair was his best feature. Kirihara thought it was his shoulders, though. They were narrow, but really strong. When Marui lifted something, you could see the muscles in his shoulders ripple and slide like pistons…or oiled gears…or like muscles. Regular muscles. No pistoning. No oil. Just normal muscles.

Kirihara felt something wet and slimy on his hand and thought it might be drool. It was green, though. Stupid popsicle. He slurped the melting bits up, curling his tongue around the ice, resolutely not thinking about pistons and oil or…

"Hey, my mom's here, you know." Bunta watched Kirihara with a raised eyebrow. "She's gonna start asking questions if she sees you making out with your dessert."

Kirihara bit the popsicle. "I'm not making out with my dessert."

Marui shrugged and flopped back onto the couch. "Whatever. Find something to watch. I'm bored."

Kirihara grunted and stalked to the shelf. No horror films. Marui thought they were cool but ghosts freaked Kirihara out. He was not going to give girly screams where Marui's brothers could hear and laugh. Comedies were okay, but Marui's dad liked weird foreign stuff. Kirihara hated subtitles.

"How about Boogie Woogie Kung Fu Hustle?" At some point in Kirihara's reverie, Marui left the couch and was now standing, pressed against Kirihara's back, arm extended across Kirihara's shoulder to pick out a DVD.

"S-sure." Kirihara closed his eyes and thought about how proud his mother would be when he told her that yes, he was still a virgin. Even though Marui's tongue would feel really nice on his neck right now, and even though it would be really, really easy to tear those boxers off Marui-senpai's hips and slam him against the couch while the stupid kung fu movie that they'd watched five hundred times blared in the background, masking Marui-senpai's cries of ecstasy.

"Would you boys like another popsicle?" Marui's mother bustled into the room, popsicles in hand.

Marui vaulted the couch to get the cherry, leaving Kirihara with the much detested grape. "Thank you Marui-san," Akaya said, trying to be polite to his future mother in law.

She ruffled his hair and patted him on the shoulder. "You're welcome dear." She left for the kitchen, humming the theme to one of her husband's foreign comedies.

Kirihara looked at his grape popsicle. "Why do they even make grape," he grumbled, sliding the wrapper off. "It never tastes like grape. It tastes like purple."

Marui didn't answer, his mouth was stuffed full of popsicle. Kirihara turned away from frozen red lips to watch the movie.

"Cool! We're watching too!" Feet pounded on the stairs and Bunta's brothers jumped onto the couch, sitting on his stomach and legs. He rolled his eyes, but didn't move the two boys.

Kirihara never straddled his older sister. Not when he was three, not when he was ten, and certainly not now. Marui's family was weird and touchy, though, and had no shame. None. Whatsoever.

"Bunta-nii, he keeps staring at us." Ryuichi crooked a thumb at Kirihara.

"Probably because you keep whispering about him," Bunta said. "Now shut up, the bit with the robot's coming up."

"He's our Bunta-nii and you can't have him," Hiroki said, falling forward to snuggle against Bunta's chest.

Kirihara turned to the movie. He wasn't going to argue with ten year olds. He also wasn't going to think about what it might be like to have his face so close to Bunta's naked chest. There were probably sticky spots from where the various popsicles throughout the day dripped. Kirihara wasn't thinking about that, though. He was going to think about killer robots and kung fu.

"He probably has a sex disease," Ryuichi said, cutting through Kirihara's focus on the television.

"That's it." Kirihara stood from his chair. "I'm gonna kill you." He flexed his fingers and the twins bolted back upstairs. He made to leap over the couch after them, but Marui grabbed his leg, forcing him down to the couch.

"Chill and watch the movie." Marui looped his arms around Kirihara's waist, apparently not noticing that they were lying groin to groin. Apparently having no consideration for what that might do to Kirihara's level of comfort.

Kirihara took a deep breath. Marui smelled like fake cherry. If they were to kiss, he'd probably taste like red. "I should probably go home," Kirihara said, the words coming out shaky and light. "Mom'll want some help with groceries. It's almost three and I've been here all day."

"But we're watching a movie." Bunta smiled and slid his fingers under the bottom of Kirihara's shirt, scratching at his lower back.

The kitchen door creaked and Marui let his hands fall but didn't move otherwise.

"Akaya, your mother called. She and your father will be going out for dinner. Would you like to stay the night?" Marui-san held a cookie out to each of them.

Bunta waggled his eyebrows and smiled his goofy I'm getting my way smile.

"If it's not too much trouble," Kirihara said because that's what his mother told him to say in such situations.

"Excellent! I'll get the guest futon out. You can stay in Bunta's room." She floated upstairs, still humming.

"She didn't say anything," Kirihara marveled. He was lying atop her son, flushed as a newborn, and Marui-san said nothing.

Bunta shrugged. "Why would she say anything? We're just watching TV."

Kirihara sighed and flopped down onto his senpai, saying nothing when Marui's hands rested lightly on his backside. "I really need to get sleep tonight senpai. We've got school in the morning."

Marui squeezed and chuckled. "What else would we do tonight, Akaya-kun?"

Kirihara didn't reply. The ninja were about to arrive and blow up the rubber banana factory. It was his favorite part of the film.


End file.
